Six Months In A Leaky Boat
Six Months In A Leaky Boat is a song by Split Enz from their 1982 album: "Time and Tide". In 2000, The Wiggles recorded the song with singer of Split Enz, Tim Finn and it appeared on It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World. The Wiggles have more recently been performing it live. Song Credits It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! * T FINN Lyrics reprinted by kind permission of Mushroom Music * Tim Finn appears courtesy of Mushroom Music * Vocals: Greg Page Guitar: Murray Cook, Terry Murray Bass: Murray Cook Drums: Tony Henry Violin: Maria Schattovits Cello: Margaret Lindsay Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay Backing Vocals: Mark Punch and Rick Price * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded at Albert Studios, Sydney by Tony Douglass. Mastered at Studios 301 by Don Bartley Dorothy the Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas * Tim Finn (Mushroom Music) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Recorded at Hot Potato Studios * Recorded and Engineered by Tony Douglass, Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Captain Feathersword Vocals: Brad Carroll * Fernie Vocals: James Arthur Chen * Poppie Vocals Kendall Goddard * Backing Vocals: Rick Price, Mark Punch * Musicians: Keyboard: Jeff Fatt Bass Guitar: Murray Cook Electric/Acoustic Guitar: Murray Cook, Terry Murray Drums: Tony Henry Trumpet Dominic Lindsay Violin: Maria Schattovits Cello Margaret Lindsay Transcript Greg: Well everybody, we got very special friend to meet now. His name is Tim Finn. Hi, Tim. Tim: Hi, Greg. Greg: Now where are you from, Tim? Tim: I come from New Zealand or as the Marion people use to call it Aoteroa. Greg: And what does that mean? Tim: It means land of the long white cloud. Greg: A-ha! And you've written a song for us today. Tim: Yeah, we've written a song for the Captain, actually. It's called "Six Months in a Leaky Boat". Greg: Wow, Six Months in a Leaky Boat! Well everybody, join in singing and dancing as we sing "Six Months in a Leaky Boat". Lyrics Paul: (as Captain Feathersword) “Ahoy there me hearties. Come for a trip with me, Captain Feathersword, on my friendly pirate ship. Whoah ho ho, but look out – its leaking” Greg and Tim: When the captain was a young boy He wanted to sail around the world Paul: (as Captain Feathersword)“That’s the life for me, whoah ho Living on the sea. Whoah ho ho ho” Greg and Tim: The spirit of a sailor, sailing all around the globe Paul: (as Captain Feathersword) “Round and round. I’m a buccaneer. Whoah ho I’ll acknowledge no frontier. Ho ho ho ho” Greg and Tim: I remember you by, thunderclap in the sky Lightening flash, tempers flare ‘Round Cape Horn if you dare I just spent six months in a leaky boat Lucky just to keep afloat La da da da ahh dad a do do do-doh Aoteroa (Paul: (as Captain Feathersword) “Oh look, there’s New Zealand”) Rugged individual Glisten like a pearl (“Oh so shiny") Whoah ho”) At the bottom of the world (“Oh, down under. Yeah”) The tyranny of distance (“Such a long way”) Didn’t stop the buccaneer “So why should it stop me? Whoah ho. I’m sailing to be free” Ah c’mon all you lads Let’s forget and forgive There’s a world to explore (“Let’s go exploring”) Tales to tell back on shore I just spent six months in a leaky boat (“Whoah ho”) Six months in a leaky boat (“Whoah ho ho”) La da da da ahh dad a do do do-doh Paul: (as Captain Feathersword) ‘Come on now me hearties. Let’s do a pirate dance Yo ho ho. Who ho ho. Oh, bend your knees now That’s right. Whoah ho ho Now you’re really dancing Ho ho ho ho. Oh well done me hearties” Greg and Tim: Ah c’mon all you lads Let’s forget and forgive There’s a world to explore (“Oh lets explore”) Tales to tell back on shore I just spent six months in a leaky boat (“Whoah ho”) Nothing to it, leaky boat (“Oh no”) La da da da ahh dad a do do do-doh Trivia * Paul Paddick is uncredited for voicing Captain Feathersword in the 2000 version. * Jeff Fatt is only credited for the keyboards in the 2010 version. Video Appearances * It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! * The Wiggles Big, Big Show! * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas Album Appearances * It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! * Dorothy The Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas Category:It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World! songs Category:Wiggles songs